I Didn't Have A Choice
by MelBelle94
Summary: They are moving back to the bay and the secret she's kept for sixteen years is unleashed by the person she least expected, can the family survive a secret so huge?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter One;_

As she sat on the cream carpet packing the small box full of objects so precious to her, she couldn't help but flip the book in her hand open to see the page of photos. The photo of her holding two newborn babies, both so dear to her – but she remembered that day so clearly. It was the day her life changed dramatically and she made one of the toughest decisions of her life – one she regretted every day.

Not because of what she chose but because she allowed herself to be forced into such a situation.

_Flashback; _

_She sat there in the white hospital room – Summerbay's hospital. Sitting with her newborn twins she stared at her father with a saddened expression – he was flustered by anger as he demanded a decision.  
She knew it was hard for him to accept that his little girl was growing up, becoming a woman to early for her age. But what other choice did she have? _

_Looking down at the newborns that slept peacefully in her arms she felt the warmth of love spread threw her heart – the need to protect them.  
Her daughter had an brown tone to her skin much like that of her fathers, her little light brown hair was a dead ringer for his but she did get her mother's eyes – those deep brown orbs.  
Her son had a fairer tone to his skin – he was much more like her, with his little brown almost black hair being much more like hers – but he had his father's eyes, those deep blue glistening eyes.  
She loved them both equally – her entire heart was big enough for the both of them. _

_If it wasn't for her parents standing there, looking down on her – she would have taken them both, protected them with all her heart.  
Her babies, her first two children, her piece of their father, her life.  
But she listened as they yelled as they gave her the choice. _

"_You can't keep them both, you have one or none – it's your choice, choose!" Her father shouted and she cringed holding her babies tighter. _

"_I can't dad – how can I choose between them? There my children" She asked her and father scowled at her, his grimace growing bigger as he glanced at the children. _

"_Well then we will make the choice for you" Her mother reached over pulling her granddaughter from her daughter's arms. "You can keep the girl – say goodbye to your son" Her mother said as she grabbed her husband hand and walked from the room – with her granddaughter still sleeping.  
She let the tears slide down her cheeks as she hugged her precious boy tighter to her chest – she allowed herself to feel the emotion of utter hopelessness pour over her as she stared at her newborn. _

"_I'm sorry, if I have a choice I would choose you both" She murmured as she wrapped her arms tighter around the little boy lifting him up she laid a kiss to his forehead. "I love you more then you'll ever know – please understand" She whispered as she fought back more tears – climbing off the hospital bed she wrapped her jacket tighter around both her and the baby before making her way from the hospital room. _

_As she gently placed the basket on the doorstop she hoped she had brought enough blankets to keep her little guy warm.  
It was dark outside; no one could see her as she leaned down and kissed him one last time. She was being made to do this – to leave him behind; her heart was breaking in two. _

_Looking up at the house it was dark; she knew they would all be sleeping. She loved the family that lived here, they had treated her as one of them, as part of their family.  
She'd raised the little boy and loved the older one with all her heart.  
She knew they'd look after her son – after all he was part of her – part of them.  
She knew her love would take special care of her little miracle, to watch him grow and guide him. It would help him also as now he would have a part of her with him always. _

_Upon hearing a little cry she knew it was time to go, moving away from the basket was harder than anyone could possibly imagine but she knew she had no choice, turning around she fled hearing the faint cry in the background as she ran._

_Flashback; _

"Mum! Are you ready? We need to leave for the airport – like now" A sweet voice came floating down the hallway pulling Charlie from her thoughts – hearing her daughters voice made her smile but also made her wonder what his would be like – what her sons voice would sound like.

"Um nearly, just a few more things to pack" Charlie murmured as she quickly packed the photo album in the box before pushing herself of the ground and grabbing the box in her arms – she couldn't let her sixteen year old daughter see what was in there.  
It would raise questions if Ruby asked – it would raise questions that Charlie would never know the answers too.

"You're as slow as a turtle" Ruby said with a laugh as she crossed to the other side of the room and started throwing things in a box. "Our plane leaves in two hours and you're not even finished packing yet!" Ruby scolded as she taped the box shut.

"Sorry Rubes, I have just been thinking" Charlie murmured as she looked over towards her daughter, who saw that look in her mother's eyes and immediately crossed the room to wrap her arms around the one woman who has always been there for her.

"Thinking about going home?" Ruby asked as she laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Well technically our home is here Ruby, you have never even been to Summerbay" Charlie said as she kissed Ruby's hair, but Ruby pulled back and shook her head – Charlie had never mentioned to Ruby that was where she was born, Ruby thought she had been born in the city.

"Home is where your heart is mum and your hearts not here in Perth. Also I don't have to have been to Summerbay you have told me enough stories for me to understand how much that small little town means to you" Ruby said with a smile as walked away from her mother and picked up a box before she left the room, Charlie just stood there staring.

"It's not so much about the town but the people in it Ruby" Charlie whispered even though she knew Ruby couldn't hear her.

_X_

Charlie and Ruby walked along the beach letting their toes sink deep into the golden sand as they took in the surrounding of the beach – the crashing of the waves hitting the shore it allowed the thoughts that Charlie was trying to repress come rushing back to her mind.  
She tried to make her mind off the thoughts by taking in the details of Summerbay noticing that things were both familiar and new.  
Summerbay had changed so much since she was last here, she saw new buildings, new faces, she saw a familiar but yet oddly new Summerbay in front of her and now she was seeing it in a whole new light after all this was her home.

Ruby had been right home is where the heart is and even tho the reason she had left Summerbay was far from a happy one – but more like one she was unable to forgive herself for at least now she was able to move forward a little knowing she was back in one of the most homely places in the world.

Charlie could only hope that the past she was trying so hard to bury wouldn't come creeping up on her; she hoped that by coming back she wasn't making a mistake that could place her relationship with Ruby in jeopardy.

_X_

Darryl Braxton stood outside his youngest brothers' door pounding on it with his fist – he didn't understand why his two younger brothers had such a hard time getting up for school.

"Casey would you get up already!" Brax shouted as he pounded on the bedroom door. "You have school" Brax shouted but he got no reply which only made the oldest Braxton more irritated – so he did the one thing he only reserved for Heath, a threat. "Seriously! If I have to come in there I'll fucking kill ya" Brax shouted to which he heard a groan.

"I'm up, I'm up alright" Casey moaned from behind the door, he didn't want to go to school but Brax had this stupid idea in his head that he wanted Casey to make sure he graduated – so that he had a life that none of the Braxton's had ever had, a life he would be proud of.  
But Casey didn't want to finish school – he wanted to be a Riverboy – like Heath – like Brax was/is.

"Good, you have like fifteen minutes" Brax shouted as he walked away from the door, Casey just groaned again as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor landing with a thud – if Brax wasn't so pushy he would see that Casey didn't want to finish school.

When Casey walked out of the bedroom dressed in his school uniform Brax looked up and glared at his younger brother.  
The little boy that once existed was now a teenager – a moody but growing teenager.  
Brax had promised himself that he would protect Casey and make sure that he helped the boy succeed in life – but Casey only wanted to make it difficult.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had work" Casey said as he dumped his bag down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast off Kyle's plate – the eighteen year old grumbled and went to swat his younger brother's hand away.

"I do, but I realised you were late. You better not do this every morning when I'm not here" Brax said in a threatening tone to which Casey shrugged and Kyle laughed as he dumped his plate in the sink, Casey immediately sent his brother a death glare as he spoke to Brax.

"I get to school" Casey said and Brax stood up and through Casey his school bag.

"Good, now get to school now" Brax said firmly and Casey nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going" Casey said in a flippant attitude causing Brax to whack him over the head.

"Get rid of that attitude as well" Brax shouted as he watched Casey walk out the door nearly being knocked over by Heath who was running in.

"Have a good day Case" Heath shouted as he leaned against the back of the couch panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Aren't you going?" Brax asked Kyle with a scowl and his brother shrugged.

"Yeah – I'm gonna meet Case at Leah's, lay off Brax" Kyle muttered as he went to grab his bag, Brax huffed to himself – parenting his brothers was harder then it looked. Turning to Heath he raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you? Where have ya been?" Brax asked as he looked at his other brother who looked like he had just ran a marathon.

"Better question, where haven't I been. I stayed at Bianca's last night" Heath said but was interrupted by Brax.

"With Bianca right?" Brax asked with a cheeky grin and Heath shook his head.

"Nah she wasn't there, I just went over to have coffee and cake with Irene! Of course she was there you idiot" Heath growled out. "Now would you listen already this is bloody important" Heath said as he watched Brax reach for his car keys.

"Look Casey has made me late because I wanted to make sure he got to school, so whatever you want to tell me can it wait til tonight?" Brax asked as he walked towards the door in a rush but Heath grabbed his arm.

"Can't wait!" Heath said urgently and Brax sighed as he chucked his keys back on the table and crossed his arms.

"Better be good then, I have work" Brax said as his eyebrows burrowed. "What did you do? Did you get Bianca pregnant? Because I want no part in that, she is one fiery blonde" Brax said with a chuckle and Heath shook his head vigorously.

"Stop joking around, this is important" Heath said and Brax shrugged.

"Getting someone pregnant is important to Heath" Brax said and Heath smirked.

"If I was telling you Bianca was pregnant you would kill me, now back to the main subject" Heath started but Brax just sighed and looked sternly at Heath.

"Get on with it" Brax said impatiently and Heath frowned.

"Well if you let me finish I would, Buckton's back in town" Heath murmured and Brax's jaw dropped.

"Who's Buckton?" Kyle asked coming back into the room but Brax didn't answer him he was too busy looking off into space an unreadable expression on his lips.

_Flashback; _

_He walked out into the lounge room with a grin on his face the eighteen year old couldn't be happier as he glanced at the young eight year old boy curled up on the old sofa munching on cereal that he was eating out of the box. _

_Brax couldn't wait today he was meet to be seeing his girlfriend for the first time in three month's as she'd spontaneously gone on vacation a while ago – even his little brother couldn't wait to see his saviour once more. _

"_Brax!" _

_He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice as he saw her tumbling in threw the front door drunk and holding a basket in which a faint cry was coming from. _

"_Mum, what's in there?" Brax asked as he reached forward to take the basket of the drunken woman. _

"_A baby, here's the note" Cheryl Braxton had slurred waving the piece of white paper around aimlessly, Brax snatched it from her as she begun to walk off. "By the way your precious girlfriend has left town" _

_End Flashback;_

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!

All you need to know;

In family's;

Brax is 34.  
Heath is 24.  
Kyle is 18.  
Casey is 16.  
Darcy is 7.

Charlie is 32.  
Ruby is 16.  
Ross and Elise dead.

Bianca is 24.  
April is 16.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two;_

Brax stood in the middle of the living room staring at his younger brother Heath – his mouth was handing open slightly and he had gone completely silent, his body ridged.  
Brax had gone so still Heath wasn't sure his brother was breathing.

When Charlie had left Brax's world had been turned upside down – he loved her, more then he'd loved anyone. From the moment they met they had been like one – they had done everything together.  
And then one day she left without a word and Brax went through one of the worst times of his life.  
That's when Casey came along – Heath new Case was about the only thing that kept Brax from going insane.

"Charlie?" Brax finally whispered breaking the silence and pulling Heath from his thoughts before Brax quickly whipped round to Kyle. "School – now!" Brax all but shouted at him and Kyle frowned but quickly walked out the door not wanting to argue with him this morning. "It could have been anyone – what would she be doing back here?" Brax said Heath with a shake of his head as he went to pick up his keys once more.

"Brax I am telling you right now it is the same Charlie that helped me with my homework every day after school, that spent countless nights at our house because she didn't want to go home, she's the same Charlie that was there when dad got arrested and hid with me in the bedroom, she's the same Charlie I thought of as a mother even though she's only eight years older than me. So when I say she's here Brax I'm sure she is and this time she's not alone" Heath said as he plopped down on the couch opening a beer from last night that sat on the coffee table, there was another round of silence before Brax decided to speak.

"What do you mean she's not alone?" Brax asked slowly as he turned and shut the door, coming over he sat in the arm chair and stared directly at his brother but Heath shrugged.

"There was a teenager with her; she looked to be about Case's age. I didn't study them Brax, all I know is she's back in town and there's someone with her. I just thought I would warn you" Heath said with a shrug as he picked up the tv remote.

"No! No give me that" Brax said as he snatched the remote off Heath. "And that" Brax said as he took the beer as well. "Your opening the restaurant today I'm staying home, try to keep from ruining my restaurant" Brax said as he skulled the rest of the beer.

_X_

Charlie and Ruby stood on the front porch of Leah Patterson-Bakers house waiting for someone to answer the door. Charlie couldn't wait to see her best friend again it had been years – since the moment she had left Charlie hadn't had contact with Leah or anyone else. It was something she wish she could change, after all Leah had been there for her always and then suddenly she had left without a single word – she had wondered what Leah had thought about her sudden disappearance and it would appear she was about to find out.  
Though Charlie was utterly surprised when a young boy around the age of ten answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked very politely causing Charlie to smile.

"I'm looking for Leah" Charlie said and the young boy nodded.

"Sure. MUM!" He yelled causing Ruby to cover her ears and Charlie to giggle.

"Your Leah's son" Charlie stated and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm VJ and you are?" VJ asked as he looked at the two ladies standing in front of him but he was interrupted by his mother.

"Charlie?" Leah asked as she reached forward and grabbed her friend in a hug and squeezed her tightly, almost so tightly that Charlie couldn't believe. "Oh my god it's really you" Leah said as she took a step back, Charlie smiled brightly and nodded as she noticed the way Leah turned to look at the Ruby who was standing there awkwardly.

"Um Leah this is my daughter Ruby, Rubes this is my friend from way back Leah" Charlie said as gestured towards the ladies, Leah smiled and pulled Ruby into a nice warm hug.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby, now come on in I don't want you to catch a cold, it's not the warmest day today" Leah said as she stepped back to make room for Ruby and Charlie to step into the kitchen.

"Hey Leah before you shut that door is your son ready to go?"  
Leah looked up upon hearing the voice and smiled.

"Hi Casey! Come on in I think he should be ready let me just go check, introduce yourself will you" Leah said as she flittered out of the kitchen leaving Charlie, Ruby and Casey to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Hi I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Ruby" Charlie said breaking the silence with her warm tinkering voice – but her eyes lingered on Casey for a moment.  
It was his eyes, she could swear she'd seen them before the familiarity of them made her wonder, had she meet him before? Did she know him?

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Casey" Casey said as Leah and VJ walked slowly into the room.

"Casey you'll still pick him up today right?" Leah asked and Casey shook his head.

"I have to work later, Kyle will drop him home thou" Casey said as VJ bolted out the door away from his mother who was trying to fix his hair.

"Great, say thank-you to Kyle for me. Have a good day the both of you" Leah called as Casey walked out of the house to catch up to VJ.

"So who's Casey?" Charlie asked as soon as the boy was out of sight – she needed to know. Had he always lived here? How old was he?  
Charlie didn't fail to notice the way Leah smiled as she walked over to put the kettle on.

"Well you remember Brax from Mangrove River? You used to date him, it was a really long time ago I know" Leah said with a teasing smile but Charlie froze up for a second before nodded slowly.  
Her thoughts immediately went to that night but she tried to shake the thoughts from her head, it couldn't be.

"Umm yeah I remember" Charlie murmured and Leah nodded.

"Well that's Casey his younger brother, good kid. Since they moved to Summerbay he's been helping me by walking VJ to school in the mornings and occasionally bring him home, if not there other brother Kyle will" Leah said with a smile but Charlie looked down at her hands, she felt as though she was going to collapse, could that have been? No it couldn't have, she said Brax's younger brother.  
Kyle? Another brother?  
Charlie sighed and tried to regain her breath it is all a misunderstanding that's Brax's brother she thought to herself.

"Mum your old flame lives in the bay maybe we should go see him next" Ruby said with a whickered smile but Charlie just shook her head.

"No Rubes, what Brax and I had was a long time ago and I would be happy if we never brought that up again" Charlie said firmly causing Ruby to look at her weirdly before shrugging.

"Well anyway, how have you been and how long are you in the bay for?" Leah asked excitingly as she gave Ruby and Charlie a mug of hot chocolate each.

"I've been good thanks Leah and we are here to stay permanently" Charlie said with a slightly nervous smile, now that she knew Brax lived in town she wasn't sure she wanted to stay.  
She didn't know how to feel.

"Oh have you found a place to live yet?" Leah asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate but Charlie shook her head. "I have two spare rooms if you would like to stay here?" Leah said with a bright smile, Charlie went to say no but Ruby butted in.

"Oh really? Thank-you so much Leah, I wasn't looking forward to looking for houses and the company would be great" Ruby said with a bright smile.  
Charlie tried to smile but she couldn't all she could think about was Brax and how close she would be to him living here, if she had her own house maybe she could of found one further away from the main town.

She didn't want Brax to know she was here.

"So Charlie catch me up" Leah said as she showed the girls to the living room – taking a seat in the arm chair she watched the mother and daughter take a seat on the couch.

"You first; what has been happening in the bay?" Charlie asked – anything to keep her mind off Brax.

"Okay, well let's see; you met my son VJ" Leah said indicating to the kitchen and Charlie beamed.

"I did, I can't believe you're a mother. Who's the father?" Charlie asked and she noticed the sadness that flickered in Leah's eyes before she smiled fondly.

"Vinnie; Charlie I would have contacted you to let you know if I knew how. I know you and Vinnie were close. He died" Leah murmured softly and Charlie gasped as she leaned forward to grasp Leah's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here" Charlie told her friend softly and Leah just smiled.

This was why they were best friends because Leah had always been forgiving and she didn't push issues or force people to answer questions. Charlie knew Leah would have questions about the night, about how she left without even a goodbye but she also know that Leah would wait for Charlie to be the one to speak first.

But Charlie knew Leah wouldn't be the only one with questions, there would be others in Summerbay who would want to know what happened sixteen years ago that forced her to leave, and what had happened recently that was now forcing her to return home.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Just so you are all aware, this story was written back when Brax first came to Home and Away, I just wrote it and shoved it aside. It no perfect, far from it. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three;_

Once they'd left Leah's house with the promise of being back for dinner later that night Charlie decided to show Ruby a bit of the town she still recognized and explore the bit she didn't. She wanted to see how the town had changed over the last sixteen years, it was such a big time gap that she was sure things had changed drastically – she also wanted to show Ruby around a little so the teenager understood her way around a little, at least enough not to get lost after all Ruby wasn't the brightest at trying to navigate places.

Walking into the Surf Club Charlie smiled brightly to herself as she saw Irene coming out of the gym – Irene had been so kind hearted a real lovely lady and great friends with her mother before they all moved away.  
She had no doubt that Irene would have questions as well but she also knew Irene would wait for answers much like Leah.

"Charlie Buckton?" Irene asked as she came to stand in front of Charlie – Charlie could only smile and nod slightly. "Oh love, it's wonderful to see you. Haven't you grown today a fine lady" Irene said enthusiastically as she pulled Charlie in for a crushing hug, Charlie couldn't help return the hug with a slight giggle in her throat.

"Hi Irene, it's wonderful to see you" Charlie said as she pulled away from the hug and grabbed Ruby's hand pulling her forward slightly. "Irene I would like you to meet my daughter, Ruby" Charlie told the older woman who smiled brightly once more.

"Oh a daughter, it's wonderful to meet you Ruby" Irene said as she pulled Ruby in for a light hug. "So much like your mother, I am sure you'll love the bay. You are staying for a while right Charlie?" Irene asked turning back to the older Buckton who smiled.

"Yes definitely a while, permanently actually" Charlie assured her and Irene nodded.

"Well then make sure you drop by the diner, I have to get back there now. We'll catch up properly soon love. It was wonderful to meet you Ruby" Irene said with another warm smile as she headed towards the exit.

"See you soon Irene" Charlie assured her again as she turned back to take in her surrounding but Ruby nudged her.

"She's a happy person" Ruby commented and Charlie laughed.

"Irene is a wonderful woman, she'll make a great friend in you easily Ruby" Charlie told her daughter as she took in how much the Surf Club had changed, it was defiantly in need of an upgrade but she never expected it to change this much.

"Hey there ladies! Can I help you?" A deep voice asked interrupting Charlie from her thoughts, looking over towards the counter she saw a man in a life guard uniform with grey hair stocking the fridge.

"We are alright thanks, just looking around. This place has changed so much" Charlie commented as she glanced around again.

"Yeah well we had to make room for the restaurant Angelo's upstairs" The older man said as he tilted his head towards the stairs.

"Oh, well that's defiantly new" Charlie said with a laugh – there had never been a restaurant upstairs before, in actual fact there had never been an upstairs. "I'm Charlie Buckton by the way, this is my daughter Ruby" Charlie said politely and Ruby gave a little wave.

"John Palmer, have you lived around here before?" John asked as he opened the next box of drinks.

"Yeah, I did. I moved to the city shortly after the birth of Ruby and then to Perth" Charlie said with a beaming smile and John nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet ya, take a look around and head up to Angelo's I know they are serving lunch right now" John said with a grin and Charlie nodded.

"Might do that, nice to meet you too" Charlie said as she turned away to see Ruby already over at the stairs ready to climb them; Ruby was always hungry something Charlie knew she got from her father, she was always eating and now that Charlie actually looked at the time and realised it was one o'clock she thought she had better eat.

"Coming Mum?" Ruby asked with a cheeky grin and Charlie shook her head as she followed Ruby up the stairs.

"Why are you so eager? I'm sure Angelo's isn't going anywhere!" Charlie teased as they got to the entrance of Angelo's only to see the place booming.

"This is why!" Ruby said with a grin. "It's the only actual restaurant in town it's bound to be packed, looks like where sitting at the bar" Ruby said as she twirled around and skipped towards the bar, Charlie sighed and followed Ruby over to the bar.

_X_

Brax sat on the couch drinking his fifth beer for the afternoon; he wasn't handling the news of Charlie being in town very well at all.  
He didn't understand why after all these years she would finally decide to make an appearance, why after sixteen years she would think it's okay to walk back into the lives of those she left?

Brax remembered the days after she left very clearly he had to decide whether he was keeping the baby that was left on his doorstep, he could have used Charlie's help to make a decision like that, but she was know where to be found.  
Brax's next weeks were so full on he never found out who the baby belonged to, he just decided for the sake of the child's life that he would raise the baby as his younger brother, he wasn't ready for the title of dad yet, even though both Heath and Casey had ended up calling him that several times when they were younger – because even though he thought he wasn't ready to be a full time dad, he still was in every sense of his being.

Then there was also having Kyle dumped on him two years later, another kid for Brax to raise and he wished Charlie had been there to help.  
He's needed help back then – especially with Kyle and Heath.

Heath!  
That reminded Brax after Charlie had left he had to put up with the eight year old boy who didn't understand where his Charlie had gone.  
Everyone in this whole town thought that Heath was a tough and angry Riverboy and yes he was angry, angry at Charlie for leaving him after she had promised she would always be there.  
Heath thought of Charlie as a mother in those days, she helped him with everything, she tucked him in to bed at night, and made sure he was fed and bathed, Charlie did everything because his real mother couldn't have given too hoots what happened to Heath.  
But he wasn't just angry at Charlie he was angry at his real mother too, because after Charlie left the woman who was meant to be his real mother left two years later claiming it was all too much for her.

When Charlie left it hurt not just Heath though, it killed Brax.  
He honestly loved Charlie, yes they were young but he knew he wanted the spend the rest of his life with her and then one day she just up and left him out of the blue no phone call or letter. He tried to get in contact with her, not just for his sake but Heath's as well but it was no use she was gone.

Brax sat back and sculled another beer, if she so much as came near him Brax was determined to walk away this time; but while he might have been determined he honestly didn't know if he would have the strength.

_X_

At the restaurant Charlie and Ruby sat at the bar staring at the menu between them; they were half looking it over and half chatting. Ruby was rather enthusiastic about what life would and could be like here.  
Even though Ruby wasn't exactly happy at the prospect of moving here when she'd first been told over time she was starting to see how much happier her mother had been since they arrived back and it made her think the move was something she could live with.  
Plus Ruby wasn't exactly against the idea of living by the beach.

"Hey mum? Are you even listening to me?" Ruby asked as she waved a hand in front of her mother's face, Charlie smirked as she looked up at her rambling teenager with a raised eyebrow. "I was just saying how we actually know someone around here, it's the kid from this morning" Ruby told her and Charlie turned around and glanced towards the entrance to see Casey walking into Angelo's in his school uniform.

"Well I guess we do Ruby" Charlie said as she watched Casey walk towards the back room. But that's when Charlie froze – she couldn't believe if she had just heard things right. "Um Rubes did he say 'Heath'?" Charlie stammered out and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah I think so; hey mum do you think they will give me a job here? You know I should work while we live here so I can have a life as well you know" Ruby said babbling on like usual but Charlie wasn't paying attention she was frozen staring at the door of which walked out Casey and 'Heath'.  
It had been sixteen years – sixteen years since she'd seen Heath and now he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a grown man.  
He was working – he had tattoos! Charlie couldn't say that was something she approved of on the boy she once thought of as a son.

"Okay, well I'll see ya at 2:30pm. School lets out early today, see ya bro" Casey said as he started to walk away.

"Yeah mate, don't be late and make sure you tell Kyle or I'll have to knock your head off" Heath said teasingly as he walked behind the bar but he froze when he saw Charlie sitting there.  
"Charlie…" Heath said softly.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four;_

Brax sighed as he set the empty beer bottle down on the table – he didn't know what he was doing. Hiding from her? Hiding from her after sixteen years.  
He didn't even know if she would remember him – he would always remember her. But she left so easily without a goodbye that it was possible she just forgot.

He knew he couldn't hide – if she was back here to live then he knew he had to get used to the idea.  
And leaving Heath in charge of the restaurant – well that couldn't be good for business.

It wasn't that he wanted to face Charlie but he didn't know if he would even see her and if he did then he had to remember what he promised himself sixteen years ago. That if she left with such ease – he could never get back with her with ease.

If she walked away so quickly – so easily there was a possibility she never loved him.

Sighing he pulling himself up from the couch and grabbed his car keys; he was going to the restaurant and if he saw her he would pretend it didn't matter.

_X_

Charlie stared silently at Heath unsure of what to say – sixteen years had passed, sixteen long years. He'd grown into an adult and nothing she could possibly say now would make up for leaving him behind all those years.  
No body thought they would ever be close – her friend had laughed at her because they all knew Brax as a troublemaking Riverboy and Heath as his hot-headed young brother who was always causing fights at primary school.  
But they had got close and she'd loved him then – just like she loved Ruby now, like she loved Casey.

So what could she possibly say in any effort to explain herself?

"Charlie?" Heath repeated in question as he braced himself against the bar and Charlie gave a slight nervous smile as she brushed her dark hair back from her face.

"Hi Heath" Charlie murmured as she placed the menu in her hand back down on the bar, she knew she was going to have to talk to him, to explain just a little.

"What are you doing here?" Heath asked and as Charlie was about to answer Ruby cut in – Charlie sighed as her forever rambling teenage daughter had something to say.

"We are back to live here! I'm Ruby, who are you?" Ruby asked with a bright and bubbly smile to which Heath just looked at her.

"Um nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Heath your mother used to date my brother" Heath said as he glanced back over to Charlie who was sitting there frozen. "So you're back for good?" Heath asked and Charlie nodded.

"Um yeah, we got back today" Charlie murmured and Heath raised an eyebrow.

"How long were you gonna wait until you decided you wanted to come see us?" Heath asked and Charlie dropped her gaze to the floor.  
She knew they lived here – Leah had told her but to be honest she wasn't or hadn't thought about going to visit them. Not if it meant seeing Brax and seeing the hurt in Heath's eyes.  
She'd never even thought that she might see them around town – she really hadn't thought it out at all.

"Watch your mouth"  
Charlie knew that voice and it sent a shiver threw her spine; she had to will herself not to turn around and run towards him. She knew he wouldn't like that – she knew he'd he angry with her, it was why she didn't want to see him. He'd want an explanation as well.  
Instead she focused her eyes back on Heath who was glancing over towards the entrance, no doubt to where Brax was standing. Heath had this look in his eye; like he was being defiant. Much like the look he'd had when she'd first meet him as a younger kid.

"Brax" Heath went to speak but again Charlie heard the older Braxton; she could basically picture him in her mind glaring.  
One day and she was already back in the world of the Braxton's – her secret bubbling at the surface.

"Don't! Just get back to work" Brax ordered as he walked around the bar.

Charlie glanced up to look at him and was slightly surprised when Heath followed his orders and went back to work.  
Brax on the other hand was studying her – Charlie was aware that he'd always been able to see right through her and she hoped she'd got better at hiding her feelings.

"We don't sit around talking to customers here, something you want?" Brax asked his voice cool and Charlie immediately wanted to recoil but Ruby sat up straight.

"Who do you think you are? You can't be that rude to people" Ruby asked her voice high and Brax just looked at her – Charlie sighed.  
It was just like Ruby to use her voice when she didn't like something.

"I am the owner of the restaurant you are sitting in and I am your mother's ex-boyfriend. So are you ordering or not?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded slightly.

"Um can we um get a large Angelo's special?" Charlie stuttered and Brax nodded.

"It'll be out in a minute" Brax said as he turned and walked towards the kitchen leaving Charlie and Ruby sitting at the bar; he didn't look at her again and Charlie was surprised when she didn't see him again.  
She wondered where he went but then shook the thoughts from her mind – she couldn't face him again not without feeling all the guilt and remorse for the situation she had put them in.

_X_

It was almost three o'clock by the time Charlie and Ruby came to finishing up their meal and were getting ready to pack up. They'd been too caught up in chatting or in Charlie's case waiting nervously for one of the brothers to come and shake an explanation out of her that the time had just slipped away.  
Ruby nodded towards the entrance then the boy they recognized as Casey walked through the door with another boy hot on his tail.

"Your both late" Heath commented – Kyle shrugged but Casey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah – where's Brax?" Casey asked as he headed towards the office but Heath stopped him by holding up his hand.

"I wouldn't mate, he's so not in the mood" Heath said with a roll of the eyes as he placed a few glasses down in a rack. "Casey you get your stuff and head out and Kyle you check the stock" Heath said and Casey nodded as he head to the back to grab his gear – Kyle came behind the bar to grab the stock list.

"Since when are you in charge" Kyle snapped and Heath glared at the teenager.

"Your becoming a pain in the ass" Heath told him and Kyle shrugged.

"It's all because I live under Brax's tight rules" Kyle replied with a glare of his own before walking away just as Casey came back out.

"Alright, I'm gone. See ya bro" Casey said as he grabbed a takeout order and started out the entrance again.  
Charlie glance over to where the teenager had left; she knew the only way to know for sure was so ask so she turned around and glanced over towards Heath who was staring at her.

"Your mother had other children?" Charlie asked and Heath raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Something like that; Kyle's our half-brother and Casey doesn't know the real story only Brax, myself and our mother know" Heath said with a shrug as he started to gather Charlie and Ruby's plates.

"What do you mean something like that?" Charlie asked and Heath glanced back over to her.

"He was left on our doorstep" Heath said with slight disgust that made Charlie cringe but she quickly stilled herself as Brax came out of the office.

"I'm going home Heath, make sure you lock up" Brax said gruffly as he turned around and walked out of the restaurant leaving Charlie feeling rather guilty.  
She knew Brax was going to take her return hard but she didn't want him to be angry at her – after all he didn't know the whole story. Actually she wasn't even sure him knowing would help.  
But thinking about what Heath had just told her was making her cringe all over again. Casey was indeed the same baby left on their doorstep and now she was going to have to deal with an ex, the person she loved with all her heart and the child she gave away.

"Mum, we are going to have to get going" Ruby said with a smile as she nudged her mother with her elbow causing Charlie to shake out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah, I guess we better get going" Charlie murmured as she grabbed her bag off the stool. "How much do I owe you Heath?" Charlie asked and Heath just shook his head.

"It's on the house, but promise me if you decide to leave again, you will contact me first" Heath said with a soft smile and it made Charlie cringe.  
She was aware her leaving had hurt him – she just didn't know how deeply.

"Yes Heath, but I'm not going anywhere. I am so sorry for hurting you and Brax, you both meant the world to me" Charlie murmured as she carefully walked around the bar and reached up to hug him. "You have grown into a wonderful young man Heath; you are everything I dreamed you would be. I never should have left you" Charlie murmured as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry"

"I am not going to say it's okay Charlie, you really hurt me. But your back and I won't dwell on the past" Heath said as he gave Charlie another hug before shooing her back around the other side of the bar.

"Okay we better be going" Charlie said as she waved towards Heath.

"Yep, nice to meet you Ruby" Heath said with a grin before he paused and looked at the teenager again – Charlie froze as she saw the way Heath was studying Ruby as if she was suddenly becoming a new fascination of his. "Wait a second, how old are ya?" Heath asked and Ruby shrugged.

"I'm sixteen why?" Ruby asked and Heath's jaw almost hit the ground.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

Heath leaned his back against the bar and cross his arms carefully over his chest as he stared at Ruby, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
He couldn't believe the thoughts running threw his mind but even he was able to piece something like this together.

If she was sixteen then there was a chance that she could be Brax's – there was a chance that Casey was her twin.  
It just fit – the timeline fit and if he could figure it out whom else would.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of anything thoughts he glanced over towards were Charlie was standing and saw her standing there looking at him – frozen with what Heath would say was fear.

"Charlie" Heath said but the older woman just shook her head fiercely – her eyes welding with tears as she grabbed onto Ruby's and pulled her closer. Ruby glanced at her mother with a strange look.

"No Heath please don't" Charlie please but anyone could have seen the determined look in Heath Braxton's eyes.

"No you can't walk away. Not this time Charlie – I need to know the truth, did you? Are you his mother?" Heath asked – his voice was holding an emotion Charlie couldn't quiet place and she glanced Ruby's hand even tighter as the teenager turned to face her mother.

"Mum, what's he talking about? Whose mother?" Ruby asked but Charlie just kept her eyes focused on Heath.

"You are aren't you? It all fits, your daughters sixteen, he's sixteen…we found him on our doorstep and you were nowhere to be found" Heath murmured as he glanced towards Ruby and back to Charlie. "She's his twin, you're his mother" Heath said and Charlie couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down her cheeks. "Your Casey's biological mother aren't you?" Heath asked and Charlie could only nod her head.

"Mum? What? What does he mean?" Ruby asked as she ripped her hand from her mother's grasp and Charlie immediately looked over to her daughter.

"Ruby it's not what you think, you have to listen to me" Charlie said quickly as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"What? Listen to you? What does he mean twin? Mum please tell me this is a joke" Ruby said as she looked at Charlie, she couldn't believe this would her mother really keep something like this from her?

"Please Ruby you have to listen, let me explain please" Charlie pleaded as she reached for her daughter but Ruby pulled back.

"Alright I'm still here, so explain! What is Heath talking about?" Ruby asked rather loudly and Charlie flinched.

"Ruby when I fell pregnant I honestly thought I was only having one baby, Casey was a surprise" Charlie murmured softly as she saw the realisation of this being the truth cross Ruby's face. "Casey we a welcomed surprise, but not by my parents. They demanded I only keep one of you but I couldn't bring myself to choose, so they did. I wanted to keep you both, I loved you both equally I still do but they didn't want me to have him, so I left him with the only people I trusted to look after him. I left him with the Braxton's" Charlie murmured and Ruby finally let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ruby asked her facial expression showed how horrified she really was.

"To be honest Ruby I didn't know how to tell you, I couldn't just tell you that you had a twin when you were younger because if I did you would have asked so many questions about him, questions I couldn't answer, that I still can't answer" Charlie said her voice soft and weak as she again reached for Ruby's hand but the teenager pulled away again and started for the entrance.

"I need space" Ruby murmured as she run down the stairs away from Angelo's leaving Charlie standing there tears falling down her cheeks as Heath stared at her gaping at the truth, something he had been looking for since Casey turned up – but when he wanted the truth he'd just asked and he realised by looking at Charlie he probably shouldn't have done that.

"Charlie – I um I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked like that" Heath said as he walked around the bar but Charlie just glanced up at him with a watery smile as she allowed the tears to keep falling.

"Not your fault; this shouldn't have happened" Charlie muttered shrugging off Heath's apology – Heath though couldn't help but feel responsible for what just occurred.  
He had a niece and a nephew – he had also possibly ripped his whole family a part in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry" Heath muttered again as he put his arms around Charlie – she allowed herself to be pulled into his chest, allowed herself to seek comfort in him.

She knew Ruby wouldn't want her to go looking, she knew Ruby would want space – she also knew she would be lucky if Ruby ever spoke to her again.  
The teenager was stubborn – too stubborn for Charlie's liking.  
Ruby was just like Brax – so much it scared Charlie sometimes especially right now.

_X_

Ruby walked down the beach feeling the sand tickle her toes as she walked. She couldn't believe that Charlie had never told her about Casey, that she had a twin, that he existed, that she left him in Summerbay.  
She couldn't believe her mother would have kept something like that from her – they had always shared everything and had a bond like best friends.  
All of which seemed like a lie right now.

Ruby kicked a lump of sand with her foot as she let the tears fall down her cheeks, her mother the one person that had always been there for her lied, lied to her about something rather important.

"Hey new girl"  
Ruby's head whipped right around when she heard someone speaking only to see it was none other than Casey Braxton.  
"What are you doing?" Casey asked and Ruby stood frozen before she realized she was going to have to speak.  
Speak to her brother – her twin brother who didn't even know the truth. The truth which would destroy his reality.

"Me? I'm not doing anything, what are you doing?" Ruby asked and Casey shrugged – it was clear he was meant to be working by the looks of the pizza delivery bag that was beside him

"Avoiding going work and home like every teenager does" Casey said with a shrug and Ruby laughed – he seemed like a genuinely nice kid.

"Going home can't be that bad and as for work I met your brothers Heath and Brax" Ruby said with a smirk and Casey frowned as he looked at her.

"Yeah home is home; works sucks when you've got all of us there. But Heath's alright, it's my older brother Brax that I have to worry about" Casey said with a laugh as he plopped down on the sand. "What's ya name?" Casey asked and Ruby glanced over at him.

"Ruby – Ruby Buckton, you met me this morning remember?" Ruby asked with a giggle and Casey nodded.

"Yeah, you were with that other chick. Your mother aye?" Casey asked and Ruby had to stop herself from blurting out _'Your mother as well'._

"Yep that's Charlie, anyway I better get home. Nice to meet you Casey" Ruby said with a toothy grin and Casey shook his head.

"Guess I'll see you at school?" Casey asked and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah I guess you will, you know Casey you should be avoiding school not home" Ruby replied with a laugh as she skipped off down the beach feeling a little bit more guilty with each step.  
She wanted to tell him she really did but she knew it wasn't her place to ruin his life by telling him it is all one big lie – no that was her mother's place or even Brax's.

Brax – her father.  
There was another thing she couldn't believe and for a slight moment she wasn't sure she wanted to.

_X_

Casey walked up the porch to his house only to hear yelling coming from inside – to other it might have been slightly alarming but to him it was normal. His brothers were always fighting whether it be with each other or against other people.  
Always fighting – generally he was fighting with Brax or trying to keep right out of it.

Right now – right out of it seemed like a better idea.

Sinking down next to the front door he begun to listen to what they might be fighting about this time – it was always better when he knew that way he could avoid the topic and a lecture from Brax.  
But what he didn't expect was to hear something he couldn't imagine possible.

"What do you mean Charlie is Casey's biological mother?" Brax shouted and Casey banged his head against the wall as he closed his eyes, and there it was the truth.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six;_

Casey ran down the beach – half unaware of even where he was running too.  
His whole life; everything he had ever know, ever trusted in was suddenly being ripped away.  
Was suddenly gone.  
Charlie was apparently his biological mother.  
Mother?

He hadn't even known she'd existed until what – twelve, thirteen, fourteen hours ago? She'd just appeared with Ruby; appeared from know where and now his life was the one falling apart.

Ruby – did that mean he had a sister? By the looks of things a twin.  
He was already stuck with brothers; three brothers. Could he even call them that anymore?

Who were they to him now? Were they just some strangers who had taken him in? Or was there a deeper meaning?

How did Heath know?  
Why did Cheryl take him in?  
Was this a joke or the truth?  
Who exactly was Charlie?  
How did Brax fit into all this?

And most importantly why was this happening to him?

Casey frowned when he saw Angelo's still lit up – with Brax and Heath at home he knew just where to get his underage self a drink and boy did he need it.

_X_

Brax stood in front of Heath with his arms crossed, chest puffed out and a glare across his face. If he could be growling he would be.  
The famous Darryl Braxton temper was raging within him; it was wanting to be let out to deal with the situation he was currently being dealt.

Heath was just staring at him; Brax knew what his younger brother was trying to do. He was trying to gage a reaction; figure out how bad this was going to be.

"What do you mean Charlie is his biological mum?" Brax asked – his voice was dangerously low. He watched as Heath flinched slightly under the intense gaze.

"Well Ruby's sixteen, Casey's sixteen. Casey was found on our doorstep, Charlie was gone" Heath explained and Brax's eyes narrowed considerably.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Brax swore as he ran his hands over his head angrily. "Are you trying to tell me Casey is my son?" Brax asked in pure frustration, his fists balling at his sides – Heath just nodded. "Ruby is my daughter?"

"Yeah" Heath muttered and Brax shook his head furiously – there wasn't a word to describe how he was feeling right now.  
How angry he was that Charlie could keep something like this from him.

"I'm going to fucking kill her" Brax growled as he picked up his car keys and stormed out of the house.

Heath didn't even try to stop him – he knew it would be no use; he'd probably just get his head bitten off in the process. Brax was after answers now and if Heath was being honest he wanted some bloody answers to.  
But Brax would be fuming for a while now after all he now had kids.

Casey was his kid.

_X_

When Kyle walked back into Angelo's from taking the rubbish out he was surprised to see Casey sitting in a booth – his back to the entrance.  
Rather surprised actually as he was under the impression all his brothers had gone home.  
It was the reason he was so pissed off because he was stuck locking up, working still on a Friday night.

But all the thoughts stopped the moment he saw the bottle of whiskey in front of Casey and the half empty glass.  
Kyle frowned it wasn't like Casey to be drinking, he never had before and Brax would kill him as he was underage.

"Case – what are you doing?" Kyle asked as he plopped down in the booth across from Casey.  
They hadn't always got along great but they tried – manly after Brax nearly kicked them both out for punching on with each other.  
But right now Casey just picked up his glass and took a swig.  
"Do you want Brax to kill ya?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow but Casey just shrugged.

"Who cares"

"Alright Case, what's ya problem?" Kyle asked and Casey rolled his eyes his eyes with a huff.

"How'd ya feel when you found out about ya other family?" Casey asked and Kyle frowned as he rubbed a hand threw his air – Kyle didn't talk about it often; not really at all.

"I was fourteen when I found out and fucking pissed, didn't know much different though I came to live with you guys when I was four. It's not every day you find out your life's been a lie" Kyle gritted out – it was obvious he hadn't forgiven his mother yet.  
Casey scoffed though and Kyle looked at him.

"Well it fucking seems common in this family" Casey spat and Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Apparently the new chick Charlie Buckton is my biological mother" Casey spat and Kyle's jaw clenched – he hadn't been expecting that.

"Give me some of that" Kyle said reaching for the bottle.

"Exactly, whiskey seems good right now" Casey told him taking another swig from his glass.

"How's Brax fit into this?" Kyle asked taking a swig from the bottle, Casey just shrugged.

"Dunno, probably some twisted way" Casey told him and Kyle frowned.

"I heard Heath and Brax talking about Charlie this morning, I think they mighta dated" Kyle said and Casey basically sprayed his drink everywhere.  
Coughing when it went down the wrong way.

"Your saying that…" Casey trailed off and Kyle nodded as he started to see the alcohol taking effect on Casey.

"Yeah, Brax could be your dad" Kyle said – his voice was filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "Stay here, I'll clean up and take ya home" Kyle said taking both the bottle and glass from the table.

Casey didn't protest his eyes were already closing – he wasn't drunk but Kyle could see Case wouldn't be one to handle his alcohol now or ever.

_X_

Brax could hardly control his anger as he pulled up at Leah's house after finding out this was where Charlie was staying.  
Getting out of the ute Brax slammed the car door in frustration.  
He had every intention of going up to the door and banging on it furiously until Charlie opened it and then he would demand answers.

Answers he knew he deserved.  
Answers he wanted.

After all his whole life was changing.

But getting to the front door he couldn't bring himself to knock as he heard what he assumed could only be a fight between Charlie and Ruby.  
Ruby – his daughter.

"_Ruby Please"_

"_No, no – you lied to me, my whole life. How could you?"_

"_Ruby I just…"_

"_No! Your about to destroy more people's lives"_

"_Ruby – this wasn't meant to happen"_

"_So you wanted to keep this a secret forever?"_

"_That's not what I meant"_

"_You're pathetic" _

The door flung open and Brax was greeted by the sight of Ruby. She was crying – tears falling down her cheeks openly – her face flushed with anger as she moved forward and flung herself into his arms.

Brax stood still for a moment slightly unsure before he wrapped his arms around her small frame – the sixteen year old didn't budge she just cried into her chest.  
He didn't know her but the sight of his daughter, his little girl crying was enough to pull at his heart strings – the ones he didn't think existed.  
He could see Charlie staying in the doorway – one hand over her mouth and tears pouring down her cheeks.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Home and Away!  
All credit to actual writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

Brax stood still – frozen in place. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ruby who was crying into his chest. Brax could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears but he didn't say anything.  
He was being hugged by his daughter for the first time.  
He didn't need Charlie to confirm anything – he could see in Ruby's face that she was his child.  
There was no doubt.

He couldn't tell you how long he held her for but for Brax it wasn't long enough. Because no amount of time holding her would make up for the sixteen years he missed, the milestones he missed.  
He wanted an explanation but he didn't want to let Ruby go.

He didn't have much choice though when she pulled out of his arms and bolted – not into the house but towards the beach.  
Brax turned to Charlie – he expected her to call after Ruby but he was surprised when he saw Charlie standing there motionless not calling for her daughter. He saw more silent tears fall and the look of remorse clouding her face.

Brax sighed in frustration – he wanted to yell at her, let his anger out but the tears in her eyes were enough to stop him.  
He wanted an explanation; he wanted a proper explanation one that told him the whole truth, not just parts of it.

Sitting down angrily he shook his head and ran his hand threw his hair turning to Charlie with a raised eyebrow.  
He watched her carefully as she took a step out into the cooler night air and wiped her tears away before shutting the front door and staring at him with remorse.

"I'm sorry" Charlie murmured and Brax just frowned – he couldn't believe that was all she said.  
She'd been back one day and managed to turn his life upside down after being gone sixteen years and all she could say was I'm sorry.

"That's it?" Brax asked trying hard to control the temper that was raging within him.

"No – I; Brax I'm sorry. I wish it had turned out different. I wish you got to see Ruby grow and I got to see Casey, I wish things had been different" Charlie told him sincerely as she choked back a sob.  
Brax nodded – she'd confirmed they were his children.  
Now he wanted a proper explanation; not just what she wanted or wished had happened.

"Explain it – I want to know" Brax told her firmly and he heard a partial sigh come from her as she slid into a chair.

"I – I don't know where to start. I was young and so were you. You were already raising Heath and my parents didn't approve. When I told them I was pregnant they were so angry, when I started to show we went on holiday – just so you wouldn't see me. They wouldn't let me tell you" Charlie sobbed as she leaned back against the chair; her head resting on the wall of the house. "I didn't know I was having twins, Casey was a surprise – he had been hiding directly behind Ruby. I wanted them both but my parents would only let me keep one, they wanted me to choose but I couldn't so they did. They chose Ruby and left. I left Casey with you because if I couldn't raise him – you his father could"

Brax glanced at her – he could see the honestly in her eyes, her face, her stance.  
Her parents; they had always been deemed kind people but they had never approved of him.  
Because of where he lived, how he lived and what he did.

"Your parents?" Brax asked and he saw her nod slightly.

"They were so mad Brax; they actually made me terrified of them. I'm just sorry" Charlie muttered wiping away a few tears.

Brax sighed – looking at her he could see the hurt and betray in her eyes at the mention of her parents.  
She had been young and was doing what her parents told her; like she had been taught.  
He wasn't as angry with her but furious with her parents.  
For doing that not only to their own daughter; but also to their grandchildren.  
It disgusted him; disgusted him to all ends.

Brax couldn't help but slightly understand where she was coming from.  
Her parents had once held so much respect in her world – Brax knew she had loved them with her everything. He just wasn't so sure how she felt now so he just nodded.

"Okay" He breathed out – there was still anger there just not as much. He knew there would always be some amount of anger there.

Hearing the ringing of his phone he pulled it from his pocket – seeing it was Kyle he sighed.  
Another brother – another drama but yet still his responsibility so he had no choice but to answer the phone.  
He had no choice but to listen to Kyle talk shit and then whatever it was about he would have to fix it.

"What?" Brax asked impatiently and he heard a slight chuckle from the other end.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine" Kyle said and Brax growled.

"Kyle" Brax warned.

"Yeah, alright. Listen Casey came to Angelo's an I found him drinking. My guess he heard ya talkin' cause he knows. I brought him back and took him to his room. I think ya should talk to him" Kyle told his older brother his voice holding some seriousness and Brax sighed.

He didn't need this right now; Casey hadn't meant to find out this way.  
Drinking? The kid was too young to drink.  
He knew Casey was probably thinking his world was being turned upside down so he would need to go home and talk to him – if he'd even listen.

"Yeah; I'll be home soon" Brax told Kyle as he hung up.

Looking over at Charlie he sighed – she was looking at him with curiosity but seemed too afraid to ask.  
He knew he had to tell her something but what he didn't know. What should he tell her – what did she deserve to know?

Rubbing a hand over his head – he glanced at her.

"Charlie – I raised Casey as a brother but also as a son, had I known I never would have had a choice to make" Brax sighed – a note would have been nice because he spent so many nights wondering. He saw another flash of guilt in her eyes.

"Sorry"

"Look he knows and he is a good kid who's confused. Now I have to explain all this to him" Brax said as he watched her sit up straighter.

"I have no right to ask this but let me explain – I caused this I owe him an explanation" Charlie murmured softly.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Review Please!


End file.
